Odd One Out
by The Ninja Gulpin
Summary: A lonely toonster wishes for a friend. Can a new student at Acme Looniversity change his life and the school for the better? Major self insertions, no romances.


**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Tiny Toon Adventures or the characters from the series. I don't own one of the main characters, either. Credit goes to "Nightshade the Treecko" for his character in this story. I do own the other main character, though.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

It was a normal day in Acme Looniversity. Each day, the students learned new techniques in being wacky, comedians, in academics, and much more. It was truly a paradise for those eager to learn.

However, some didn't really like being in school. There were others who were grateful for being educated, as school and education isn't a luxury; it's a privilege, and not everyone has a chance to gain that.

The majority of students in the school were humanoid animals; mammals, reptiles, amphibians, etc. Of course, there was some discrimination at times, but it was rare. Each student was different – personality-wise, in species, or both – and there were friendships. Alas, along with friendship comes bullying. There were few bullies in the school, and sometimes they got away with whatever terrible action was committed.

The professors were humanoid animals as well, and they were very well-known. Each had a specialty and taught the students their strong points. With this knowledge, the students could grow up to become great cartoons themselves.

The principal was the most renowned cartoon of all: Bugs Bunny. He was considered the best of the best, and it wasn't just a story; he really possessed a wealth of knowledge and techniques that no other cartoons could copy. They could mimic, probably, but it wouldn't be as great as the real thing.

This was the world of Acme Acres; a constant source of laughter and joy brought from the inhabitants. However, one thing was about to change…

xxx

It should have been a normal day in Acme Looniversity. The most well-known students – nay, the stars of the school – were ready to go on an adventure, as always. The other students – minor characters – wouldn't be joining them, as usual. It didn't matter who they were and how much talent they possessed; the "stars" of the school were popular and always received the spotlight. Always.

One student in particular was disgusted at this. Though he hadn't been attending the school as long as the majority of his fellow students, he knew how the system worked. He knew that he would never be noticed – lack of popularity and connections to the popular kids would do that to anyone – and it angered him. But he also knew that he couldn't do anything about it.

He wanted to transfer out of the Looniversity, but his parents wanted him to get a good education. Besides, he knew that he was lucky enough to be able to get into the school.

However, he didn't really have any friends; being a venomous humanoid animal would naturally chase anyone away. He was a scorpion, much to his dismay. It wasn't good for him to lack a social life, but scorpions were naturally solitary creatures. Despite this, he had a longing for friendship…

He glanced at the clock on the wall; it was almost time for the first class to start. He drowned out the chatter of the other students in the classroom, thinking deeply…

_I'd like to have a friend…just one is fine…_

He turned to the window, looking outside at the scenery in sadness.

…_It doesn't matter what they are…just as long as I can finally have companionship…_

With a sigh, he looked back to the front of the class, waiting for the professor to arrive.

xxx

In the principal's office, Bugs Bunny was looking over school records and student files. It wasn't easy being the best cartoon; people always expected the highest quality of his techniques and knowledge. It was difficult to live up to everyone's expectations. It was somewhat stressful.

The rewarding part of his status, however, was having students look up to him – hoping to be just as great as the Legendary Bugs Bunny – and working hard in their classes to become the best that they could be.

The adult bunny was so occupied with his work that he almost didn't hear the sound of the door to his office open. Startled, he looked up, smiling at who had entered.

"What's up, doc?"

xxx

The chatter died down as the professor entered the classroom. The professor set up her things and class materials, taking attendance and beginning the lesson shortly afterward.

As the professor continued the lecture of techniques and appropriate expressions for certain situations, some of the students started to get bored. Interest in the lesson started to dwindle, and a few students dozed off. Others merely tried to keep themselves occupied with simple 'activities'; doodling, playing with their pencils or pens, making paper airplanes, or writing notes to each other. Only a few students were actually paying attention and even less were taking notes.

Alas, the poor professor was unaware that the majority of the students were not paying attention at all. She continued to speak and draw examples on the blackboard, not knowing that her lecture was being ignored…

xxx

Outside of the classroom, someone stood a few feet away from the door, nervous. Firmly held their right hand were papers signed by the principal.

…_This is your classroom. You don't want to miss your first class on your first day of being a new student here, do you? That would look terrible on your files, wouldn't it?_

Shivering, they stood in front of the door, terrified.

_What if the other kids don't like you? What if they make fun of you – nay, bully you? You won't be able to make friends here, will you?_

…_Shut up! They don't know me yet. They haven't met me. I still have a chance…_

With a deep breath, a shaking hand reached for the doorknob…

xxx

The professor's lecture was interrupted by the sound of the classroom door opening. She stopped and turned towards the door.

The students that were still awake stopped what they were doing and looked at where their professor's gaze was.

Standing in the doorway was a human.

Many of the students looked on, stunned. Others looked confused.

A _human_? What was it doing _here_ in Acme Looniversity? Most of the students in the school were animals with fur, feathers, or scales...

The other students studied the human. Its flesh was unnaturally pale, it was much shorter than average toon height, and its clothes were pretty odd; a red and purple baseball hat adorned the top of its head, its shirt was black and had purple stripes on the sides of it (as well as the outer sides of the short sleeves), black spiked wristbands were worn on each wrist, denim shorts came down just past its knees, its white socks seemed to be knee-high (as not an inch of the human's flesh was visible there), and small red and white sneakers were on its feet. A crimson backpack was on the human's back as well – possibly filled with school supplies. Its ebony hair formed two spikes in the back, and its bangs were at a diagonal angle, partially covering its left eye. Its eyes were black ovals with a blue tint to them.

Silence claimed the classroom, and nobody said anything until the professor finally decided to speak up.

"May I help you?"

Instead of a verbal reply, the human walked up to the professor and handed her a paper. The other students whispered, uncertain, as the professor read the sheet. After a minute, she looked up from the paper and at the small human before her.

"Well, Drarin, it's nice to meet you. There's an empty desk near the back of the classroom."

With a nod, the human – Drarin – walked to the back of the room, finding the vacant desk. Sitting down, Drarin glanced to the left. A strange creature was looking at him – heck, most of the other students were looking at him with mixed expressions – and he didn't know what to do. He turned his attention to the front of the class and tried to listen to the professor's lecture. However, he could still sense the other students' gaze upon him.

The poor human boy couldn't help but feel intimidated for the rest of the class.

xxx

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! If you're late for lunch, you're cuckoo!"

With the announcement of lunch time, students rushed out of their classrooms, eager to get away from the boring lessons, even if it was only for a half hour.

The scorpion student sighed and made his way through the hallways. As much as he would love to rush to the cafeteria with the others, he feared that his stinger would hit someone…and that would be disastrous; even though his venom wasn't lethal and couldn't kill anything, the venom that he produced could paralyze someone for several hours without treatment before the effects would wear off. With treatment, it would only last for an hour or so.

Even so, he couldn't risk it. He didn't want to risk it. He could get suspended…or worse!

Shaking his head, he walked into the cafeteria and sat down at his usual table. Nobody wanted to sit with him, naturally, so he was the only toonster at this table. He pulled a sandwich out of his body pocket (the one that all toons have to conceal their stuff), and started to eat.

He sighed.

_Looks like I won't be getting a friend…_

Suddenly, something caught his attention; in the corner of his vision, he saw someone that he'd never seen before.

…_A human?_

The human was deathly pale and his clothes looked odd. He was looking around the room, obviously nervous and uncertain about where to sit.

_Is he a new student?_

Suddenly, a small group of students walked over to the human and seemed to be talking to him about something. The human's expression changed to fear, and he took a few steps back before one of the students from the small group rushed behind him to prevent him from going anywhere.

It was then that the scorpion realized it.

_Those are bullies…and they plan on beating him up._

He watched as the poor human struggled to get out of the situation. The scorpion felt a rush of anger as the bullies crowded around the boy.

He glanced around; nobody was doing anything to help – in fact, some of the students were watching with interest – and this disgusted him.

He put his sandwich away and ran as fast as he could towards the bullies. As he got closer, he heard some of their conversation.

"Humans don't belong here."

"You can't be funny."

"You don't have what it takes to be a great cartoon like the rest of us."

The human said nothing, but struggled to get out of the grip of the bully behind him. The bully who appeared to be the leader took a step forward, his fist pulled back.

"You'll regret ever enrolling into this school."

The human closed his eyes and turned away, expecting a powerful blow…

…But the attack never came.

He opened one eye and glanced at the bullies. To the boy's amazement, he saw a creature somewhat larger than the group holding the leader by the neck, facing him. The creature looked furious.

"You're pathetic."

The bullies were shocked, but it was quickly replaced by anger.

"Oh, yeah?"

"How would you like to say that to my FIST?"

"You lookin' for trouble, pal?"

The creature merely showed its incredibly sharp teeth, hissing.

"I don't think you guys know what you're messing with."

Before the bullies could reply, the creature's tail rose up and they realized their mistake:

_**Never**_ anger a _**scorpion**_.

The group dispersed and the scorpion dropped their leader, who ran off shortly afterward. With the threat gone, the scorpion walked over to the human boy and knelt down beside him.

"…You okay?"

The boy looked up, fear clearly visible in his eyes.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I just came over to help."

The human stared at him, and the fear was slowly replaced with curiosity. This creature had saved him…But, what was the motivation?

With a sigh, the scorpion got up and started to walk away. The human didn't seem to understand him! He had saved the kid's life, and instead of gratitude, he was frightened! Depressed, the scorpion started to walk back to his table…

…Only to feel small, soft hands lightly tug on his left arm.

He looked down to see the human pulling lightly on his arm. A smile was on the boy's face, and the scorpion couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

_**Yeah, I apologize for the lack of official TTA characters in this chapter, but they will be making an appearance soon.**_

_**Credit goes to "Nightshade the Treecko" for his human character (persona), Drarin.**_

_**The scorpion character is mine (his name will be revealed later).**_


End file.
